The Amnesiainator
by Laura and Amber
Summary: I'm sure other people have been curious and tried to write up why Doof built an amnesia-inator in the first place, but this is my guess from my own biased point of view. XP LINDASHMIRTZ! XD One-shot!


_Okay, I'm guessing on Bloodpudding's first name. Parts of this is from the "Nine Months and Nine Years" story my sister Amber is working on, parts of this is from another fanfic that Amber and I are still putting together that's kind of a prequel to "Nine Months and Nine Years". Enjoy!_

* * *

"Good Morning Agent P.", Monogram said in their normal ritual. "I-"

Suddenly the screen began to static and mess up as Perry watched in shock. Soon, Monogram's face was gone and Dr. Bloodpudding, instead, took its place.

"Perry the Platypus! You have got to help me!", the man began before Monogram cut back on the screen.

"What the-?! How on earth did you get on here?!"

"I hacked into the computer network system. But that's beside the point!", Bloodpudding continued. "Perry the Platypus you have to help me! It's Heinz!"

With his attention caught, the platypus leaned closer, curious of what a fellow evil-doer is doing, asking for HIS help.

"As you know, Heinz Doofenshmirtz is one of my best friends but he's not listening to me! He has built an amnesia-inator and if we don't do something soon, he's going to seriously hurt himself!", Bloodpudding explained. "He's not listening to me, but you ARE his nemesis. Surely if anyone, YOU might be able to beat some sense into him. Please, Perry the Platypus. I need your help."

Perry stared at this man for a moment, in utter shock. What the heck was an amnesia-inator? Why would Heinz SERIOUSLY harm himself? And why was his best friend contacting HIM for help? Was this a trap? As in, tag-team? But if it was, how hard would it be for Perry to get out of it like so many others? With a moment of consideration, Perry gave a nod and began to head off.

"Thank you Perry the Platypus!", Bloodpudding called out before blinking off.

'Yes, invite Perry the Platypus along..', Doofenshmirtz thought to himself, playing the scenario in his head.

Yes, he had told his friend what he was up to. He was the only one who would understand, and disagree. But Heinz was prepared for Perry this time. And Robert lived on the other side of the city, it would take him a while to get there. By then...it would all be too late.

Perry arrived on time, and like usual, was instantly trapped.

"Hello Perry the Platypus.", Heinz said, standing nearby the large inator that was aimed at the platypus. "I assume Dr. Bloodpudding has told you about my amnesia-inator, correct?"

Perry gave a nod. There suddenly seemed something different about Heinz. He seemed, more calm. It was almost creepy.

"Well then, lemme tell you what it's for. See, I figured that if you forgot who you were, then I would FINALLY be rid of you! And I could go on taking over the entire, TRI-STATE AREA!", he screamed in mad delight.

'Nope. He's the same.', Perry simply thought. 'It's a tag-team set-up.'

He quickly pushed off the lid to the cage and the fight was on. Heinz was slammed into the inator, causing it to whir and fire a bright green beam.

The beam bounced off the floor Perry was at.

'Yes! Now, if I'm right. It should hit me in just a few minutes.', Heinz thought to himself as he struggled against Agent P's strength. "Geddoff Perry the Platypus!"

He shoved off Perry but when Perry hit the wall, he was instantly trapped in a series of automatic shackles.

The beam flew off a wall.

"HA! FINALLY!", Heinz gloated in triumph.

He turned the beam, ready to forget. Ready to finally let it all go. Ready as it came flying right at him.

"HEINZ!", Bloodpudding suddenly shouted, catching the other off-guard.

Before Heinz could do anything, Robert was already shoving him to the ground, dodging the beam by mere inches.

"Rob! Get off of me!", Heinz snarled at him.

"Heinz, I know I said to get over it, but I didn't mean to forget it!", his friend retorted. "Are you mad?!"

"YEAH! You're ruining my plans!"

The beam flew off a picture of Norm.

Heinz shoved Bloodpudding off but Robert was quick at recoveries and was in a struggle-hold with the other.

"Heinz! You can't forget about Linda and Candace!", he finally said, catching Perry in complete bewilderment.

"YES I CAN!", Heinz shouted, as tears finally came to his eyes. "It's been ten years, on the date! I can't take the heartbreak anymore!"

The beam flew off the ceiling.

"Heinz, I know you're hurting but you can't suddenly make yourself forget Candace!", Robert continued. "You need to get over the hurt, but still hold onto your memory! To forget... it's like forgetting what made you, YOU! You're not Dr. Doofenshmirtz anymore!"

"Every year, every Summer, every time it's TODAY. Robert, I can't stand it anymore!", Heinz finally said, shoving him aside. "I can't take the tears! I hate locking myself up and crying my eyes out! I'm tired of the heartbreak! And the songs! I'm sick of always remembering her face and knowing I'll never be able to see it again!"

The ray bounced off the floor.

"HEINZ! SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!", Robert finally shouted, seizing the man by the shoulders and slamming him into the wall. "Forgetting all about it isn't going to do you any good! It's just gonna hurt worse when you remember! What if you DID see them again?! What would Candace think of you?! What would Phineas?! Their father, suddenly forgetting who they are and what they were to him! Do you really want to do this to them?! To YOU?!" It bounced off a shackle from Perry's wrist.

"Robert...", Heinz whispered as he tried to look past the tears that continued to pour down his face. "I've lost my sunshine..."

There was a flash of green that narrowly dodged Bloodpudding's head and hit Heinz by the shoulder. It devoured him entirely and as Robert let go to take a step back in surprise, Heinz's body, once visible, was slumped on the floor in unconsciousness while the memories washed over his mind.

_You are my sunshine..._

_"Oh my gosh, what are you trying to do?!", Linda exclaimed as she had stopped her car from hitting Heinz after he walked out into the middle of the road, obviously drunk._

_My only sunshine..._

_"L-Linda?", Heinz asked, feeling the tension build as he saw her sitting there, unsure of what to do with this unexpected child on the way. "W-w-will you...marry me?"_

_You make me happy when skies are gray..._

_"What's her name?", he asked as he sat down next to Linda, gazing at the tiny girl's face._

_You'll never know Dear, how much I love you..._

_"Daddy, I'm s-s-scared...", little three year-old Candace Flynn said as she looked up at the Day Care center, when suddenly he bent down, pulling out a Ducky Momo doll, offering it as a comforter._

_Please don't take, my sunshine away..._

_"Candace... I... I can't stay..", Heinz explained as, newly 6 year-old Candace continued to hug him for possibly, the last time. "I.. I have to go away for a little while."_

_"What? Wh-why?", Candace asked, pulling away as a look of fear crossed her features._

_"Cause...", Heinz couldn't bring himself to explain the break-up. Not divorce. Break-up. "Cause... I.. Have work I need to do...before I could stay with you and Mommy."_

_"But...", she pouted as tears came to her eyes. "I.. I don't want you to go away..."_

_"I know Honey.. But.. I promise. Promise you, I'll be back as soon as possible. Okay?", he asked, earning a small nod. "...Do me a favor? Do you promise to look after your little brother for me? Keep him out of danger?"_

_Candace looked back at him and gave another nod, more confident than the last. They shared another hug. He came back downstairs, noticed the small red-headed boy, sleeping fast in his crib._

_"So...what's his name?", Heinz asked as he noticed Linda sitting on a couch nearby._

_"...Phineas.", she said, after a moment._

_"Phineas...", he repeated, continuing his stare before reaching down and gently brushing some hair aside, making the young boy smile in his sleep. "...Good-bye..Phineas..."_

_Please don't take, my sunshine away..._

Robert, having been there, and known all that had happened, sighed as he had laid down Heinz on his bed with Perry's help.

"...He was mistaken to have cheated his wife-to-be...", he explained to Perry, who only continued to look at him in confusion. "Vanessa, though, was born just a year before Candace, so it was an obvious mistake. And this very night, he was kicked out, right as she had explained she was expecting the second. Heinz had one last chance to see Candace, on her sixth birthday, there was a party and everything. He saw Phineas, but Phineas never saw him. I..don't entirely blame him for being hurt. But if you forget your past, it's doomed to repeat itself. Can't be helped, see? That's why I wanted your help. He must've known though, that you would come. And that if he sat it up to look like it was going to hit you, it would eventually hit him by mistake."

Perry gave a small nod in understanding, though his mind was blown away by finding out that his nemesis was his owner's father. Bloodpudding only sighed though, as he continued to stare at his old, high-school friend. But then he offered a weak chuckle.

"A planned accident. Only he could pull it off.", he said. "There's been so many mistakes, but just forgetting them, won't fix it."

With that, the two left, and Heinz forgot. Forgot the whole incident. Everything, that related him to Candace and Phineas Flynn.

"I never built an amnesia-inator!", Heinz protested to Major Monogram. "I think I would remember building something like that."

Once inside the Owca base, bounded up tightly as well as gagged, Heinz saw the large inator being rolled out. Carl began to make some modifications. It looked slightly familiar, but he still wasn't sure if he was thinking it right. But as Phineas and Ferb were saying their good-byes to Perry, the teenage girl standing next to him turned with something of a sad smile.

"...Glad to see you came back, Dad.", Candace said.

Suddenly it hit him. Everything. Who Candace was. Who Phineas was. The amnesia-inator! And how Robert was right the whole time. He momentarily cursed himself for even making the darn thing now.

'Wait! Perry's Candace's pet?!', he thought to himself amongst the confusion. 'And Candace and Phineas... But I'm going to...', he aimed a dirty scowl at Major Monogram who had the NERVE to start tearing up over Perry's loss. 'CURSE YOU MAJOR MONO-'

In a bright flash, Heinz felt himself forget it all over again.

* * *

_Laura: Honest reviews, please! Note: "You are my Sunshine" is a real song that was sung to us when we were little. Figured it would be the same with Heinz and Candace. Like, Vanessa is his first child and all, and all that's special. But Candace is kind of like this little ball of sunshine for him. Not so...stern as Vanessa appears to be. And normally, I'm sure the first thought would be Diminuitive or Rodney knowing about Heinz's life with Linda and Candace, but Rodney seems to be something of a rival (the LAST person you want to confess your personal mess-ups to) and Diminuitive seems a little too anger-issued for Heinz to really rely on. Also, "Lovemuffin", a petname used by some couples.  
_

_Bloodpudding: You want us to be called "LOVEMUFFIN"?  
_

_Heinz: ...Oh it doesn't matter what we're called! *thinks.* 'I am NOT going to get onto Linda!'  
_

_Amber: Not to mention Bloodpudding was also there to sign on Doof's cast.  
_

_Laura: So there you go. It just seemed more appropriate that for a friend, caring for a friend, Bloodpudding would be the good choice. Also, it's true. History CAN repeat itself if we don't learn from it. ^_^  
_

_Amber: World War III is floating above our heads... O_o  
_


End file.
